Jarislowsky chair in Public Sector Management
In November 2005, Stephen Jarislowsky of Montreal made a generous donation to the University of Ottawa that enabled the University to create the Jarislowsky Chair in Public Sector Management. Centering the Chair in the nation's capital is an appropriate place to establish a chair dedicated to studying and commenting on public sector management. With the enthusiastic support of the School of Management and the Faculty of Social Sciences, the Chair is not restricted to any one facet of public management but encourages interdisciplinary work in a number of faculties at the University of Ottawa and elsewhere. As a result, a special effort is made to encourage work in all aspects of public management including governance, human resources, policy-making, service standards and the implementation of best practices. While research forms the basis of the work of the Chair holder, efforts are also made to expand the range of executive courses and to encourage more sharing of best practices in Canada. About the donor: Stephen Jarislowsky Most people will know Stephen Jarislowsky as one of Canada’s most successful mutual fund managers and as the chairman and CEO of the investment firm Jarislowsky, Fraser Limited. As the co-founder of the Canadian Coalition for Good Governance, he has been a champion for good governance and management in Canada. Not surprisingly, public service management is understandably an important topic to him since the public sector occupies such a large role in Canadian society. A graduate of Harvard, Cornell, and the University of Chicago, Dr. Jarislowsky’s accolades include the Order of Canada and National Order of Quebec. He has also received honorary law degrees from many Canadian Universities, including Queen’s, Concordia, and McMaster. Notably, Dr. Jarislowsky is also an accomplished writer having recently published, The Investment Zoo, Taming the Bulls and the Bears that was a best seller across Canada in 2005. The University of Ottawa is not the only recipient of Dr. Jarislowsky’s generosity. Nine other Canadian universities are also home to a research chair that bears the Jarislowsky name. For example, he has also contributed to the establishment of the Stephen A. Jarislowsky Dance Studio in Vancouver, The Centre for the Study of Democratic Institutions, the Jarislowsky Chair in Technology and International Competitiveness and the Canada Research Chair in Corporate Governance and Financial Reporting. About the Chair holder: David Zussman David Zussman has enjoyed a diverse career in the public service, private sector, and academia. He is an academic authority on public service management and is a part-time Commissioner of the Public Service Commission of Canada. During the course of his public sector career he has been Assistant Secretary to the Cabinet for Program Review and Machinery of Government in the Privy Council, and in 1993 and 1997 he was asked by Jean Chrétien to help in the transition of his newly elected government. At the University of Ottawa, Dr. Zussman has been Assistant and Associate Dean of Graduate Programs as well as the Dean of the School of Management from 1988 to 1992. More recently, he was President of the Public Policy Forum from 1996 to 2003 and served as Executive Vice President and COO of EKOS Research Associates Inc, a public opinion and public policy research firm located in Ottawa. In 2003, he received the Public Service Citation Award by the Association of Professional Executives of the Public Service of Canada (APEX) in recognition of his contribution to making the public sector better understood in Canada. Dr. Zussman is also known for his writing; he has written several books, including and The Vertical Solitude: Managing in the Public Service, as well being responsible for a monthly column in the Ottawa Citizen on current developments in public policy. He completed a PhD from McGill University, an MSc from Florida State University and a BSc from McGill University. External links For more details about the Chair Category:Management Category:Government Category:Public management Category:Governance Category:leadership Category:Business education Category:Public sector positions fr:La Chaire Jarislowsky